Angelic Hunters 1 Eu não sou o Único
by Thiago Malthus
Summary: Bem bem, Angelic é uma história que trata sobre espiritos. Não tem como explicar direito mas é uam história bem misturada com batalhas, romance, suspense, trajédia, comédia, hentai, yaoi, yuri etc. No decorrer da história se pode ver variadas situações pa


Angelic Hunters

Episódio 1 - Não sou o Único!

Existem vários mistérios que residem em nosso mundo, dentre eles, existe um outro universo, paralelo ao nosso: o mundo dos Sonhos. E quando este mundo entra em colapso com o nosso, é a hora da batalha entre os "Anjos de Ligação" Esses "anjos" são raras pessoas que ao ativar o mundo dos sonhos, libertam todo o seu magnífico poder utilizando-se de sua fé, juntamente com os espíritos que os ajudam a aumentar seus poderes.

O chamado "Mundos dos Sonhos" é assim denominado, pois humanos comuns só ganham acesso a ele através de sua emancipação astral. Neste universo residem espíritos que esperam reencarnar algum dia. Um lugar sem lei, onde o impossível é desconhecido, cujo tempo infinito equivale a apenas um segundo terrestre. Lá, assim como a Terra, existem espíritos bons e maus, ambos com objetivos distintos, mas ambos com sede de poder; seja para se libertar, ou para viver novamente. No entanto, algo estranho estava ocorrendo, parecia que a sede de poder estava sendo saciada; energias eram sugadas de algum núcleo desconhecido. Mas, por quanto tempo isso continuaria?…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rio de Janeiro 6:50h

Por uma rua movimentada, passava por entre as pessoas um jovem correndo como louco. De estatura média, cabelos castanhos escuros um pouco desgrenhados que se emaranhavam mais ainda com a corrente de ar provocada pela corrida. Seus olhos de um verde selvagem brilhavam com o reflexo do Sol da manhã. Carregava uma mochila preta e trajava o que parecia ser um tipo de uniforme, uma camiseta branca de botões e calça brim preta.

Droga! Como eu vou chegar na faculdade na hora! Eu devia ter acordado mais cedo! – reclamou ele, desesperado, desviando dos pedestres, olhando para o relógio. - Porcaria de celular ruim! Nem em sonhos eu corro 1km em 5 minutos.

Fabio Martiny Gonstrolly era seu nome, 19 anos. Cursava faculdade de direito, era seu primeiro dia e, veja que azar, correndo desesperado pois havia perdido a hora. Filho único, perdeu seu pai aos 16 anos vivia com sua mãe e dava duro para ajudá-la.

Ainda correndo como um louco, percebeu que o caminho ficava vazio lentamente. Seu fôlego ia se esgotando e ele não entendia porquê. De repente seu ar acabou por completo, sentiu seu corpo cair lentamente de encontro ao chão, como se fosse em câmera lenta. Não entendia aquela sensação estranha que percorria seu corpo. Seu coração batia a mil e dava a impressão de que iria sofrer taquicardia. Perto de se encontrar com o chão, uma voz ecoou pela sua cabeça:

" Algo está para se acentuar…"

E antes que pudesse escutar o resto, seu fôlego voltou ao normal e ele se viu em pé, no meio da rua, parado. As pessoas passavam por ele rapidamente, enquanto sua mente tentava raciocinar o que havia acabado de acontecer. Sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente tentando esquecer o que havia acontecido. Lembrou-se então do seu horário no colégio e voltou a correr desesperadamente.

Não demorou muito e ele chegara à Universidade Lanio Galdes. Uma instituição particular bastante conhecida na região de boa estrutura: cinco prédios, sendo dois frontais e três que ficavam mais atrás. No terreno mais afastado ficavam as quadras. O espaço entre os dois prédios frontais era grande e possuía uma área bem cuidada, similar a um parque com cadeiras e mesas sobre uma grama verdejante embaixo de árvores projetando, assim , sombra aos que se encontrarem ali.

W… wow! – Fabio olhava tudo em volta, abismado com tamanha grandeza e sofisticação do lugar. – Cara! Nem acredito que estou estudando aqui! Isso é bom demais pra ser verdade!

E foi distraído que um jovem de 21 anos, mais baixo que Fabio, aparentando ter por volta de 16 anos, com cabelos loiros e ondulados, lindos olhos azuis safira e rosto e jeito de criança gritou feliz e sorrindo:

OIEEEEE!

Ao ouvir esse berro bem perto de seu ouvido, Fabio desesperou-se e gritou também, sentiu o coração na garganta e pulou para trás, branco de susto. Demorou alguns segundos para ele se recuperar do que acabara de acontecer.

Você é o aluno novo? – perguntou o jovem. Este trajava o mesmo uniforme que Fabio, mas sua mochila era rosa choque com um ursinho de pelúcia, também rosa, pendurado.

S… sim…

Seja bem vindooooooo! – o garoto pulou e abraçou Fabio, que caiu pra trás com tamanho impulso que o loiro havia dado. – Meu nome é Lucas Martioty, prazer em conhecê-lo! – disse o loiro ainda em cima de Fabio.

Prazer… Me chamo Fabio… - dizia Fabio com um sorriso amarelo, uma singela gota lhe escorria pelo canto de sua cabeça. – Você poderia me dar licença, por favor.

Claro! – disse prontamente Lucas se levantando e sorrindo rindo como uma criança.

Enquanto os dois conversam se pode ver um rapaz alto, com certo porte, elegante com o uniforme do colégio adentrou o colégio, seus cabelos loiros arrepiados com seus olhos azuis frios ele conseguia chamar atenção de uma forma realmente incrível, seus passos firmes e elegantes faziam sua postura magnífica, usava uma pasta de couro preto que estava sendo carregada com a mão direita, parecia um modelo desfilando atraindo olhar de muitas. Ao avistá-lo, Lucas começou a correr na direção dele e deu um pulo para abraçá-lo.

-Oi irmãozinho! – Abriu um grande sorriso enquanto o abraçava.

- Lucas... eu já falei que não gosto disso – O rapaz afastou Lucas empurrando-o de leve.

- Ah é! Luan, esse aqui é novato também, provavelmente ele fique na sua sala! Olha que legal! – Lucas sorri novamente como uma criança que está fazendo a amizade por todo o mundo. Meio sem graça Fabio o cumprimenta. Quando o sinal toca e o Lucas volta a falar novamente. – Bem gente, eu vou pra minha aula, espero que se dêem bem! Fuiii! – sai pelos corredores saltitando e cantarolando. Com essa imagem Fabio começa a pensar "Como esse garoto é estranho...".

- Eu sei que ele é estranho, não sei como ele é mais velho que eu... mas bem – se vira elegantemente para Fabio – Não nos apresentamos ainda... Meu nome é Luan, sou o irmão mais novo do Lucas – estende a mão.

Fabio fica perplexo em descobrir que Luan era mais novo que Lucas e que eles eram irmãos, mas acabou percebendo a mão de Luan se apresentando também e pergunta meio sem graça. – Você sabe onde é a nossa sala?

- Bem, se for a mesma que a minha eu sei, vamos, eu te levo... – Começou a andar escola adentro.

Nada de diferente nas aulas, Fabio conheceu mais do lugar passeando no intervalo com Lucas enquanto Luan ficava na sala esperando o intervalo acabar. Realmente nada de diferente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Após o termino das aulas, Fabio se despediu de seus novos colegas e começou seu trajeto de retorno para casa. Ele observa um rapaz a sua frente trajando um terno elegante, seus cabelos castanhos escuros junto aos seus olhos de mesma cor com a sua pele branca, utilizava óculos sofisticados com grau que não parecia ser muito intenso. Ele estava encostado em um poste e o mirando indiscretamente.

O Fabio começa a pensar "o q será que ele quer comigo? Será que é um assaltante? Mas não pode ser! Ele é muito bonito e parece que é bem elegante também... o q será q ele quer?" Como Fabio esperava, assim que ele passou o rapaz fala em um tom elegante, frio e debochado ao mesmo tempo "Link... lhe desafio e mostre-me sua capacidade". Fabio para quase instantaneamente como se tivesse ouvido uma coisa absurdamente interessante e pavorosa ao mesmo tempo.

O homem desconhecido prossegue:

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, meu nome é André Fernandes.

- Não sei se isso é certo, mas... Prazer, meu nome é Fabio... Mas o que é um Link?

-Bem... Links são Anjos de Ligação que podem controlar seus sonhos e ativar sua visita ao mundo dos sonhos a qualquer hora. Alguém com o dom de ser um Link é facilmente percebido por um outro que saiba senti-lo. E me deixa impressionado você não saber sobre isso... Seu nível é realmente alto, principalmente para alguém que nem sabia que tinha esse dom...

Fabio começa a pensar "poxa, eu sabia que eu podia controlar o que eu fazia em sonhos, mas poder ativar os sonhos... nyahhhh esse cara está biruta".

- Bem, está pronto?

- Para o que?

- Para iniciarmos nossa luta.

- O que!

- "Ativar modo dos Sonhos! Eu, André desafio Fabio para uma Batalha Mental!".

-Kyahhhh! – reluta um pouco, mas se decide - ok então! "Eu, Fabio aceito o desafio!".

- "Iniciar sistema de Batalha Mental!".

Da mão estendida de André começou a se desfazer o ambiente até se tornar perfeito breu e após começou a aparecer luz que mostrou que eles estavam agora em uma bela praia deserta. Após um tempo para Fabio olhar a paisagem André prossegue.

- Bem... Podemos começar... "Pura água, eu lhe peço sua ajuda, venha até mim e faça meu oponente ceder às suas ondas!" - disparos de água começaram a surgir e se direcionando brutamente contra Fabio e ele começou a fugir dos tiros.

-Kyahhhhhh que porcaria é essa! Você é um monstro! – Fabio continua a correr fugindo dos tiros.

-Finja que estamos em um sonho...

-Então tá! - começa a sair uma rajada de água da mão do Fabio e elas começam a se chocar com os outros disparos, mas os disparos estão chicoteando a rajada do Fabio - Droga por que meu golpe é tão mais fraco!

-Bem, em uma luta de fé, a minha fé está sendo maior que a sua, e um bom truque para aumentar a fé é simplesmente utilizar somática verbal...

- "Ar que movimenta a vida, venha até seu humilde idólatra e me ajude a controlar as ondas do oceano!" - correntes de vento se fortaleceram e começaram a rodear as águas até que elas retornaram ao mar.

-Wow, que melhora, realmente incrível... "Rasgue como as garras do leopardo feroz, rasgue, retalhe meu inimigo!".

- "Da casca mais resistente, oh, me ajude a defender meu corpo das brutalidades do mundo... escudo" - as lâminas disparadas por André são destruídas assim que tocam no escudo de Fabio.

- Não vou desistir tão fácil! "Das profundezas se pode ouvir o grito de desespero daqueles que um dia já viveram tamanha dor! Correntes de Espinhos!" - correntes com espinhos surgem do chão e começam a ir à direção de Fabio muito depressa.

- "Oh bela imagem... imagem de si mesmo, imagem do seu eu. Quadro que faz com que pensemos sobre o que realmente somos. Reflita os castigos jogados a mim... Espelho!" - as correntes param e se voltam contra André o acorrentando.

-Nãooooooooooo – urrando de dor.

- "Nunca havia visto esse brilho antes em minha vida... acorde para mim novamente... Estrela Cadente" - uma raio de luz começa a cair do céu na direção do André.

- Não! "Eu, André desisto da batalhe mental! Finalizar Sistema Mental".

O local se apaga novamente e voltam para o local em que estavam antes um de frente para o outro exatamente da forma que estavam antes e o André caí de joelhos exausto quando Fabio percebe o que estava acontecendo e fica como alguém que acabou de acordar.

-Como eu fiz isso?

-Você tem um potencial que eu não esperava ser tão grande... Quase que acontece algo pior a mim naquela batalha... Lembre-se, a batalha apenas termina quando um dos participantes desiste da partida ou com a morte de um deles...

-Nyahhhh tranqüilo! Você está bem? Quer ajuda?

-Não preciso, eu posso me virar - levanta meio capenga - Adeus - se vira e começa a andar.

Fabio continua pensando "Como eu fiz aquilo, meu corpo ficou tão estranho, eu apenas podia ouvir uma voz na minha mente me dizendo o que fazer... o que será que aconteceu comigo? E o que são links na verdade? Droga... eu precisava falar melhor com esse cara..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Próximo Episódio

-Então eu realmente estava certo... humm... se o potencial dele é tão forte assim é bem capaz que se desenvolva incrivelmente...

-Mestre, ele consegui me vencer muito facilmente, realmente ele não é de se brincar...

-Realmente... Obrigado pelo seu serviço...

"Quem eu sou! Aonde que eu aprendi aquilo! Não percam o Próximo capítulo de Angelic Hunters em 'Eu estou linkado!'"


End file.
